


Thicker Than Water

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Passing Out, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampire club, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The scent hits Tony’s nose before he ever lays eyes on the kid. He’s a thin waif of a thing in too tight jeans holding a drink he’s too young to have. Tony’s not the only one who’s picked up on the stranger, the club coming alive around the smell of fresh blood. Poor thing, Tony thinks, he has no idea what he’s wandered into.





	Thicker Than Water

The scent hits Tony’s nose before he ever lays eyes on the kid. He’s a thin waif of a thing in too tight jeans holding a drink he’s too young to have. Tony’s not the only one who’s picked up on the stranger, the club coming alive around the smell of fresh blood. Poor thing, Tony thinks, he has no idea what he’s wandered into. 

“Should I have him escorted over, sir?” Happy says from behind him.

“No. He’ll find his way I’m sure. Let’s let him enjoy his night.”

The boy dances with a few of the patrons, shimmying his little hips and laughing jovially. He doesn’t notice the nails growing into claws or the glowing eyes under the flashing lights. 

In the end, it's Toomes (of course it is) that forces Tony’s hand. He’s an old player with a nasty enough reputation to ward off most of the competition. He’s got the kid backed up against a wall, red eyes focused on the veins thrumming in the kid’s neck. 

“You can come back to my place. I’m sure I could take care of you.”

“Uh-oh, that sounds really nice but really-”

“Really, Adrian won’t the missus have an issue with you trafficking young boys through her home.” Tony saunters through the crowd and settles in close next to the boy. His scent’s even more intoxicating up close and Tony has to resist the urge to reach down and  _ lick. _

“You take all the good ones, Stark. It’s not fair,” Toomes grouses.

“Try again on a night I’m not here. Maybe tomorrow. If I have my way, me and my new young friend will be too indisposed for me to come in,” the boy shudders at that, leaning further into Tony’s space. “Whadya say, sweetness? You wanna come sit on my lap? Things are so much nicer in the VIP booth.”

“I think I’d like that,” he replies, lips cherry red from where he’s been biting them. Tony wouldn’t mind getting a chance to sink his teeth into those luscious lips.

“Say bye, Adrian. It was fun.” He slips a hand into the kids back pocket and leads him across the dancefloor back into the dark corner of the club.

“Should I close the curtains, boss?” Happy asks.

“What do you think, sweetness? Want a little privacy?”

_ There he goes biting that lip again _ , Tony thinks as he watches the kid contemplate his choices.

“I think a little privacy would be nice,” he says finally. The curtains  _ swish _ closed and Tony tugs the boy into his lap.

“First, age. Then name. That determines how thing go tonight.”

“Eighteen. And Peter, sir. That’s my name.”

The ‘sir’ sends something wild coursing through Tony’s veins, gets his mouth watering. His fangs flex involuntarily and he has to force himself to relax. The boy shuffles against him, pert little ass finding the evidence of Tony’s  _ interest. _

“Then we definitely shouldn’t have  _ this  _ now should we,  _ Peter _ ?” He plucks the glass out of Peter’s hand and downs the contents. It’s fruity, a kid’s drink but undeniably alcoholic, “messes with decision making and I want you to have a clear head, kiddo.”

It also messes with the flavor, taints the blood. Tony wonders if there will come a day when he’ll get to have the kid straight, pure. 

“But eighteen,  _ that,  _ I can definitely work with,” he purrs. He presses a kiss, warm and open-mouthed to Peter’s throat, his tongue laving against his pulse point. He can feel the blood rush through Peter’s veins, can hear his heart racing like a rabbit's. “Do you know what kind of club you walked into, boy? Do you know what I want from you?”

“I heard rumors,” Peter whispers and  _ damn  _ he already sounds fucked out, “it’s why I came. I had to see for myself.”

“That’s dangerous, Peter. You could go home with the wrong sort. Could end up with someone like Toomes who’d drain you dry and leave what’s left of you for the dogs.” He drags his knuckles against Peter’s zipper just to feel the boy’s cock plumping up.

“You won't do that, will you, sir?”

God if Tony's cock wasn't already hard.

“No, baby. I'm gonna drag it out. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

The kid keeps rocking back against him, his breath coming in little, hitched gasps.

“I want it,” he breathes, “ _ bad _ . I want it bad.” 

“I’m sure you do, baby…” Tony groans as he finally pops the kid’s fly. There’s a wet spot forming at the front of Peter’s briefs. “You’re so wet for me, baby. Take your cock out for me,” he groans.

Peter rushes to comply, his hand dipping beneath his waistband to rub at his reddened cockhead.

“Slow down, baby,” Tony says, grabbing Peter’s wrist. “You gotta go slow, sweetheart. Enjoy it.” He licks at Peter’s neck, his fangs extending in anticipation.

“Do it! Please! I want you too!” Peter begs.

Tony doesn’t think, just sinks his teeth into the kid’s pale flesh. Peter tastes like the finest wine, like dark chocolate and cinnamon sticks splashing against Tony’s tongue in a rush. The sound Peter lets loose isn’t quite a scream but it’s damn near close. He tries to yank his wrist out of Tony’s grasp but the man refuses to yield. They’re on his clock. The kid will get off when he says he can. 

He takes deep gulps, hot blood dripping down his chin and onto the kid’s shirt. 

Tony hopes it never washes out, that he’ll always have the reminder of what happened tonight. 

“Please, you have to let me come…,” Peter says, his words slipping and slurring together. Tony pulls back then, his fangs slowly retracting. He licks at the little pinprick holes, coaxing them to close. 

“Shhh, baby. I’m gonna take care of you,” he whispers. He licks at his free hand before gripping Peter’s hard cock. “Can you move or are you too tired, baby? Can you fuck yourself with my hand?”

Peter doesn’t respond, just groans and lurches himself up into Tony’s fist. Every upstroke rocks him back against Tony’s already hard dick. 

“There you go, baby. You gotta work for it. Get yourself off for me,” Tony chants.

Peter wails in frustration, rocking his hips faster and faster. 

His orgasm is sudden and forceful, his back arching and lips parting into the sweetest little ‘ _ o _ ’ Tony’s ever seen. Just as quickly as it started, the kid goes limp, passed out against Tony’s chest. He grips the kid's hips and keeps rocking him against his lap.

“Sweetest little ass. Can’t wait to get inside you. You’d let me wouldn’t you?” He comes in his pants, comes shuddering against Peter’s limp form before depositing him unceremoniously across the leather seat.

“Happy? Have the car pulled around? This one’s coming home with me.”

A fine night indeed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating a chapter 2.


End file.
